Rain
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Hermione loses faith in herself and Draco is there to show her that she's wrong and rain helps... R&R, please!


So… My first attempt at an HP fic. Hope you like it. The basic idea is that Hermione looses faith in herself because she thinks that her friends abandoned her and Draco shows her that it isn't true.

Rain

It was raining -truth be told, it was pouring down rain- and the young man was soaked all the way through his bones, but he was acting as he couldn't care less. He was there, walking in the park, without a bourn. Just enjoying every drop falling on his fair skin.  
>At the same moment, in the same park, a young woman was sitting on a bench, her caramel brown hair sticking to her face. She inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh air. It had the good odour of earth and something she couldn't define; something that made that odour feel like endless freedom. She threw her heads backwards and closed her eyes. All her memories, good and bad, came flooding to her mind, making her smile. The time she met het two best friends on a train; the time they fought against a troll; the one when they battled professor Quirrell; when they time-travelled, or when they fought against Deatheaters... Her smile slowly disappeared and her brows knitted. Those were bad memories, memories she wished she didn't have; but at the same time, she knew that those memories were part of who she was.<br>The young man kept on walking, whistling an undefined melody. The rain helped him collecting his thoughts and maintaining the peace with himself; he had done so many mistakes in his life, so many wrong turns on his path; unforgivable things. Sometimes he thought that all his life was a big mistake. His childhood was built with richness, prejudices and hatred; his adolescence with death, oaths and roads already chosen; his too early adulthood with loss, regret and loneliness.  
>A tear slipped on the young woman's cheek. So many died in the final battle. So many of her friends were wounded. But she and her two best friends survived. And now she was there, in a park, while they were making career, one as an auror and the other as a famous Quidditch player. She saw them (or other wizards or witches) so rarely that sometimes she thought it was all a dream. The Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts, Voldemort, Hagrid, Dumbledore... They all seemed so far away, now. It was like she was tossed out of the Magical World. She, the brightest witch of her age, Harry Potter's best friend, tossed out of the world she belonged to. She couldn't believe it, but it was true. The rain helped her remember, though, and that was why she loved it.<br>The young man smiled. The rain always helped him come to terms with who he was, what he'd done. But, it was people who helped him with his prejudices, with his hatred, with his loneliness. It was people who opened his eyes and make him see a bright world, not the dark one he was used to. But he was the rain type, not the people one. He didn't have many friends, and he was fine with it; those few ones were real friends, not fake ones. Friends who chose the same path he chose when the war ended. Friends he could trust.  
>The tears on the young woman's cheeks were now one too many. Her vision was blurry, her shoulders shaking with sobs. Her friends abandoned her. And that was the truth. This time, not even rain could've washed that fact away. She wrote them so many mails, in the past months. To Ginny, to Luna, to Harry, to Ron. They all answered "Sorry, 'Mione, we're busy" and after that she didn't hear a single word from them. She knew that there should've been something wrong, because acting like that was so unlike her friends. She sobbed louder. Their life was going on without her. It shouldn't have gone that way. They were supposed to stay together...<br>The young man heard someone sobbing. She searched for the source of the cries, and found it in a shaking body sat on a bench. He neared cautiously and put a hand on the shoulder of the woman.  
>"May I ask what's wrong, miss?" he asked politely. The girl turned around quickly and her red eyes widened in disbelief "...Malfoy?" she whispered.<br>"Granger?" he asked as stunned as her, sitting on the bench. "What's wrong with you Granger?" he repeated, curious.  
>"What's wrong? <em>What's wrong?<em>" she shrieked, suddenly furious "I was tossed out of the Magical Society and you ask _what's wrong_? My so-called best friends and their girlfriends answered all my mail with a pathetic "Sorry 'Mione, we're busy" _and_ I'm only able to produce basic charms... Obviously, it's all okay, Malfoy. The Magical World- _your_ world doesn't seem real to me anymore, because it doesn't let me in! You- you probably are a product of my hopeful subconscious. You aren't real too, Malfoy! I lived in dreams for a good part of my li-" Hermione's monologue was brusquely interrupt with harshness by Malfoy.  
>"Tell me this isn't real, Granger." he said and he kissed her fiercely. She didn't answer, though, and stayed there motionless like a doll.<br>"Bloody hell, Granger! It's all real! Saint Potter and Weasel don't answer your mails because they're too busy, that's the pure truth! You're only able to produce basic charms because you lose faith in yourself! Our world doesn't let you in because you don't want it!" he yelled "And yes, Granger: you lived in dreams for a good part of your life. You had caring parents, caring friends and caring teachers. Everyone cared for you. Hell, even _I _cared for you... In another way, but you were important to me, Granger. You _punched _me, for Merlin's sake!" He stared in her eyes, steely grey orbs in hazel ones. "Now, say to me that _this _isn't real and I'll disappear as every dream does, I swear" he promised, descending on her.  
>This time the kiss was more passionate and determined. He bit her lower lip, making it bleed, and she let him in, answering with passion. He lifted her in his arms and she tied her arms around his neck. When they broke up, they both smiled.<br>"Do you still think that this is a dream, Granger?"  
>"No, I don't. But you should call me Hermione."<br>"Fine. And you should call me Draco."  
>He hugged her gently and disapparated in Diagon Alley.<br>"See," he started "Our world will always let you in, Hermione."

I really hope you liked it. Read and Review, please! You'll make an author happy!


End file.
